hoshii
by Panda Dayo
Summary: #ECIndoArchive / Allen Avadonia ―guru TK Clockwork yang harus selalu siap sedia stok kesabaran tingkat dewa. / "Bellututlah padaku!" /AU. OOC. Nyampur.


#ECIndoArchive / Allen Avadonia ―guru TK Clockwork yang harus selalu siap sedia stok kesabaran tingkat dewa. / "Bellututlah padaku!" /AU. OOC. Nyampur.

 **A/N** : ini gak setting aslinya tapi nyampurin aja, ini murni AU tapi kayanya dosis terlalu. Potensi gede OOC , mungkin nyisa typo, ada bahasa kasar, dan segala kegaringan lainnya.

Segala kekurangan murni salah hamba.

EC punyanya Mothy-P tapi cerita ini punya panda

* * *

.

.

.

.

TK Clockwork. Sebuah TK yang kebetulan menjadi institusi pendidikan yang baik ,irit serta ramah lingkungan ―maksudnya, juga mengajarkan tentang pentingnya menjaga kelestarian alam. TK ini terletak di Desa Lucifenia yang diakui serta telah disetujui berikut materai; bahwa sesungguhnya bersekolah itu ialah hak segala bangsa, dan oleh sebab itu, maka diskriminasi di atas pendidikan harus dihapuskan.

Bermodalkan sebait kalimat tersebut, serta perjanjian (mungkin lebih tepat disebut kebijakan) di antara para petinggi desa ―termasuk Lucifenia― maka disepakatilah bahwa TK Clockwork akan didirikan di sini. Untuk SD hingga SMA dibangun di kota Beelzenia di sebelah. Selain karena faktor di atas, letak Lucifenia sangat strategis sehingga dapat menghemat biaya pengeluaran apalagi tercatat jumlah balita dengan yang terbanyak di daerah ini.

Allen Avadonia, seorang guru di TK Clockwork adalah bukti nyata. Ia memang bekerja di sini. Kalau bukan karena dia mencintai anak-anak, sudah lama ia hengkang.

TK ini terdiri dari beberapa kelas. Satu guru mendapat satu kelas. Dan kebetulan pemuda itu dapat jatah mengajar di kelas matahari pada hari kamis, ―yang isinya murid-murid dengan otak encer walau hanya dikit. Seneng sih murid-muridnya pinter. Namun hal itu ternyata tidak selaras dengan kebahagiaannya.

 _Mau contoh?_

.

Dan beginilah kesehariannya, di suatu pagi yang cerah..

.

.

Allen sedang mengajari anak-anak didiknya bagaimana cara menghitung peluang dari dua buah dadu. Anak-anak itu tapi gasrak-gusruk sendiri hingga Allen terpekik saat tak sengaja melihat bangku pojok.

"Sudou, jangan main gunting!"

Pagi-pagi Allen harus merasakan tenggorokannya mengering saat melihat salah satu anak didiknya, Kayo Sudou hendak menggunting jari temannya yang tertidur.

 _Jenius._

"Mana uangnya?" Seorang murid lelaki dengan jubah betmennya sibuk mengatongkan tangan ;memalak seorang gadis kecil bersurai ijo yang sedang mencatat pelajaran.

"Jadi kau menantangku?"

"Selamat pagi pala gadis~" Satu lagi yang tidak waras, kecil-kecil terong rawit. Tuh, rambutnya ungu, dipanjangin lagi padahal dia laki.

"Bellututlah padaku!" Gadis cilik dengan rambut blonde-nya menyilangkan kaki dengan angkuh di atas kursi. Nyuruh Allen berlutut di hadapannya.

Harusnya Allen tidak menyetel _anime_ basket bayangan minggu lalu untuk menghibur anak-anak didiknya. Dimana salah satu tokohnya punya sikap absolut dan merasa ia selalu benar. Kenapa ada _anime_ di sini? Gak ada ya jadiin ada napa. Biar rame.

"Kalian―! Conchita, jangan habiskan bekal temanmu!" Allen terpaksa turun tangan demi keselamatan umat manusia. Gadis kecil berhelai cokelat pendek lagi asik nyomot gorengan dari kotak bekal gadis cilik lain yang rambutnya romantis.

( Sudou ikhlas memberi Conchita, tapi Allen tak akan membiarkan Conchita menjadi wanita pengembat makanan _numero uno_ sejagad raya. Cantik-cantik kok rakus )

Namun ia menyadari sesuatu ―maksudnya seseorang yang tertidur pulas di kursi lazuardinya.

"Margarita, jangan tidur melulu! Bangun! Jarimu hampir dipotong sama Sudou tuh!"

 _'cklik'_

Lagi, gadis cilik berhelai hijau sibuk mengganti isi peluru dan mengarahkannya pada si biru tua yang cengengesan di depan meja teletabis kecilnya.

"Wah, wanitaku, ayo tembak dia." Venomania terkekeh.

Allen menjerit hebat dan pergi ke sisi lain,

"Nemesis, simpan pistolmu!"

"Akan kutembak kau, Gallelian!"

Allen sudah berusaha tabah sejak tadi. Katanya orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Bodo amat, sekarang ia sudah lelah menasihati para cecunguk kecil di kelasnya. Kalau saja mereka bukan anak-anak, habis sudah para curut itu di tangannya. Kenapa dibolehin bawa senjata berbahaya padahal masih anak-anak? Tanyalah pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Ya enggak lah.

Dia hanyalah rakyat biasa yang ingin mencari uang dengan cara yang halal. Tapi apalah dayanya yang terlanjur jatuh cinta terhadap anak-anak. Sekalipun murid ajarnya itu terlalu emejing untuk seukuran anak TK dan bikin geregetan.

( Orang tua mereka pun menjelaskan itu hanya untuk jaga-jaga karena sekarang lagi marak kasus begal )

Di kelas ini hanya ada beberapa murid dengan rincian nama sesuai narasi sebelumnya. Awalnya Allen bahagia, namun semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Hanya ia yang mampu menahan tekanan batin menyiksa setiap hari. Allen pun selalu berusaha menyabarkan diri dengan membatin ; _Allen itu setrong, Allen itu tsuyoi.._

Susah memang menghadapi cobaan sekeji ini, Allen ingin memutar waktu kalau bisa; eh tapi kalau dia gak ketemu sama anak-anak lucu ini gimana?

 _(Lucu ndasmu!)_

Allen akui, anak-anak itu terlalu lucu. Ia tidak tega memarahinya. Allen sedang dilema.

"Ya ampun~apa salahku apa salah ibuku." Allen bersimpuh menghadap jendela, terkena pancaran surya ;menyatukan kedua tangan sambil komat-kamit membaca doa teruntuk Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Allen kenapa tuh?" Gak sopan banget, gak pake embel-embel 'mas, pak, om' gitu. Btw yang barusan manggil dia adalah Rilliane.

 _'Tolong, jangan buat hidupku rumit..'_ Allen hanya bisa pasrah pada kenyataan. Sudahlah. Biar maso asalkan generasi penerus bangsa masih mau belajar itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Mau kencan denganku malam ini, Allen Avadonia?" Venomania menyisir helai depannya ke arah belakang. Memancarkan aura lope-lope sambil memberi _kiss-bye_ jarak jauh.

 _'Aku yakin tidak salah mendidik.'_ Allen menangis dalam hati, kenapa anak didiknya ada yang _belok_.

"Ambil dompetnya, khukhukhu.." ―Gallerian, anak TK yang berpotensi menjadi copet di masa mendatang.

"Enakan dimakan aja!" ―Conchita. Rakus memang, apalagi kalau gurunya punya tampang _shota-shota burning night_ , minta di _makan_ aja.

"Bellututlah padaku!" ―Rilliane, masih terhasut _anime_ kemarin.

 _Dimana sopan santun kalian terhadap seorang guru?_

Nemesis keluar nyari makan ke kantin bareng Venomania walau terong itu sesekali menggodanya. Karena lapar merubah orang. Margarita masi bobo cantik. Allen hanya bisa pasrah saat Gallerian grepe-grepe semua sakunya dan menemukan recehan. Anak itu tertawa sambil berkata _'uang adalah pengacara terbaik di neraka'_

Allen juga pasrah saat Conchita menemukan kotak bekal yang ia simpan di bawah meja. Ia pun diam saat Rilliane menginjak punggungnya.

Sungguh ironi di atas ironi.

Apalagi saat Sudou mencoba memotong rambutnya.

 _'Ckris!'_

EEEEHH?!

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Panda Channel.

Ya, hahhahaha kehabisan ide trus gatau deh karena tokohnya banyak ya udah jadiin murid TK aja. Aia-san, panda udah jatuh cintrong sama Allen jadi biarkanlah panda berbahagia #ga

Tadinya mau bikin mc dan pake Mikina buat gurunya...tp aku terlalu cinta Allen dan males ngetik otl. I'm not gomen #ditimpuk#

Thx for read

 **Omake**

Murid-muridnya pulang sekitar setengah jam lalu. Mereka memang tidak pernah dijemput oleh orang tua karena mereka percaya diri dapat menghadapi rintangan apapun selama mempunyai senjata. Serem sih, tapi Allen hanya membiarkan, toh bicara tak ada gunanya pada mereka. Ia juga tidak khawatir karena rumah murid-muridnya tidak jauh.

Allen membereskan tasnya, ia mengelap peluh di wajahnya. Tugas mulianya usai ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali. Dia langsung berjalan keluar dari bangunan yang kini sepi.

Tanpa ia sadari, murid-murid emejing-nya bersiap di segala posisi di jalan yang biasa ia lalui untuk pulang.

Sudou melempar gunting pada roda motor tukang begal yang hendak menuju jalan yang sama dengan Allen. Lalu Nemesis membuatnya pingsan dengan peluru bius. Darimana mereka tau ada begal?

Kaosnya aja bertuliskan 'Begal Harga Mati'

Jauh di persimpangan depan (Allen belum melihatnya) Gallerian dan Venomania bersiul ria menghadang preman yang mau nargetin Allen jadi mangsa walau badan kedua anak TK itu cebol.

"Minggir bocah!"

"Malakin gulu kami? Mau apa mau banget?" Venomania tertawa sambil ngibasin rambut. Anak TK kebanyakan gaya ya dia ini. Sok tamvan lah, tapi ia punya kemampuan _rising harem_ yang sempurna.

Lah.

"Gak boleh ada yang malakin Allen selain aku." Gallerian mesem. Mereka berdua ngacir cepet soalnya tubuh mereka mini. Tapi, sebenarnya..

 _Fyuuuhhh_

Serbuk halus beterbangan. Margarita senyum-senyum tak terlihat karena memakai masker dan kacamata. Ia berada di atas pohon nangka untuk mempermudah aksinya. Preman-preman itu lalu tertidur dengan damai. Margarita lalu merosot dengan berpelukan pada batang pohon.

 _Mana si Conchita?_

Kelima murid TK yang telah sukses menjalankan misi, melihat teman rakus mereka sedang menghadang Len.

 _'Gblk! Lu ngapain?!'_ Jangan tanya kenapa inner mereka ―kecuali Conchita― bisa nyatu gitu. Mungkin ikatan batin sebagai sesama murid TK yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Ada apa, Conchita?" Allen bertanya ramah. Conchita hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Bolehkah aku memakanmu?"

Allen pucet dan langsung lari dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ , tidak sempat melihat murid-muridnya yang telah keluar dari letak tersembunyi.

Gallerian gak terima bila Conchita mau makan Len. Tapi, jika berlari akan membuat guru mereka tiba 2 menit lebih cepat sampai ke rumah. Sudahlah.

"Misi belhasil. Conchita, nih aku kasih duit buat jajan" Gallerian memberi sejumlah uang walau gak iklas. Conchita dengan senang hati menerima. Venomania masih tepe-tepe. Margarita mengacungkan jempol. Nemesis dan Sudou hanya menatap datar. Mereka lalu balik sesuai arah rumah masing-masing, tak lupa mengingatkan agar besok kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

Begitulah.

( Sayangnya, hal itu tak pernah Allen tahu hingga murid-murid itu lulus dari TK Clockwork. )

 **tamat beneran**


End file.
